Many forms of brackets or article support assemblies for use with apertured panels have been proposed by the prior art and some examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Patent Nos. 2,933,277; 3,193,231; 3,409,260 and 3,452,954. While certain devices of the prior art have been successfully utilized to support a variety of articles on standard apertured panels, nevertheless there is an increasing need for a support assembly which is more economical to manufacture and more reliable and efficient in use, as well as more simplified.
Generally speaking, the prior art devices of this general character have either been too costly or complex to be practical in mass production or have been inadequate to support articles in terms of sturdiness and stability in the supporting position on the apertured panel.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a highly simplified and economical support assembly or bracket means for apertured panels which is very simply engaged and separated from the apertured panel as need dictates and which has the ability to be firm and stable while engaged with the apertured panel without any tendency for accidental or premature separation from the peg board during usage for supporting a variety of articles. More particularly, the invention features an intermediate stabilizing device or member which may be molded from plastics or stamped from sheet metal. In either case, this device has studs for direct supporting engagement with one or more apertured panel openings and has a retaining stabilizing means in the form of a groove or channel for a vertical part of the customary article hanger. The hanger additionally has interlocking engagement with at least one apertured panel opening, and in so doing, engages at least one additional aperture in said device to complete the engagement or anchorage of the assembly to the standard apertured panel. The parts of the invention are very easy to manipulate and will not separate from the apertured panel unless separation or relocation of the assembly is desired. Most importantly, the article support assembly embodying the invention is very stable during use and does not wobble and is very sturdy in construction. The intermediate stabilizing device receives the load of the article suspended from the hanger and transmits this load to the apertured panel over a relatively wide surface area of the latter for maximum stability.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.